In loving memory
by Sz Nite Owl
Summary: Tal como una persona no podría vivir sólo con la mitad de sus órganos, él no podría vivir sin Fred.


_Es la segunda vez que subo este fic, la primera me arrepentí y ahora está acá otra vez gracias a **M.N.C** =P, que me dio su opinión y me dijo que lo subiera.. Si hubiera sido por mi lo dejaba por ahí jajaja._

_Cabe decir que no sé qué les va a parecer, lo hice hace unas dos semanas. Lo empecé con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo terminé igual._

_Dedicado a Mis Pequitas (ex Spooky Snow) Me había olvidado de que lo leíste vos primera, nunca te avisé que lo había terminado y subido.. en realidad no iba a ver la luz, pero me convencieron :P_

_En fin, ahí va..._

**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente todo pertenece a Jo Rowling.

* * *

**In loving memory**

**"I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
'cause you were always there for me..."**

Eso no estaba ocurriendo. Simplemente las cosas no deberían haberse dado de esa manera. Se suponía que luego de la guerra, vendría la calma, abrirían nuevamente el negocio, existía un proyecto de una sucursal en Hogsmeade. Inventarían nuevas cosas juntos para hacerle más fácil la vida a los niños que iban o irían a Hogwarts, inventarían nuevas cosas para reírse de lo vivido… para que el pasado quede allí, en el pasado. Envejecerían juntos ¡Por Merlín, los gemelos tienen una conexión enorme! Ellos eran una sola persona dividida en dos partes. Eran diferentes, pero se complementaban el uno al otro.

Ahora estaba partido a la mitad. George miraba a su hermano, que yacía inerte en el Gran Salón junto a los demás caídos. Ya no escuchaba nada, los gritos de dolor y horror habían cesado. Ya no había explosiones o golpes. En realidad no existía nada a su alrededor. Fred tenía la sonrisa marcada y los ojos vacíos. Sintió a su madre tomándolo del brazo, pero la alejó de un solo movimiento. Las lágrimas se anegaban en sus ojos. Los dos eran uno solo, pero… ya no era así.

Algo le dijo que esta vez no era una broma, pero aún tenía la tonta esperanza de que se levantara riendo por las caras de los miembros de su familia, que dijera que estaba bien, que sólo había sido una broma… de mal gusto, claro. George hubiera reído con él y llorado de felicidad porque estaba vivo. Pasaron segundos, minutos, días quizás y él seguía sin levantarse.

Cayó de rodillas, llorando amargamente, sintiendo como todo su interior se desgarraba. Sintiéndose morir. Tomó su mano helada pasándosela por el rostro, frenético.

- Levántate de una vez, desgraciado - gimió con dolor.

Sintió que todos sus sueños y anhelos compartidos se esfumaban, que la vida se le escurría entre los dedos y que no podía hacer nada para retenerla; que él estaba vivo, pero Fred no.

Fred, su gemelo, compañero de aventuras, la persona con la que más había compartido, estaba muerto. Muerte. Eso no estaba en los planes, eso no figuraba en ningún lado. Los dos iban a salir de ésa, como habían salido de muchas. Se suponía que morirían al mismo tiempo, que por nada del mundo se iban a dejar sin el otro. Él también tendría que morir, quería morir. Tal como una persona no podría vivir sólo con la mitad de sus órganos, él no podría vivir sin Fred.

* * *

Tres meses habían transcurrido. Aún no se acostumbraba, ni creía hacerlo jamás. Todos los días despertaba llamándolo, descubriendo que no estaba en la cama de al lado. Y aquella era una mañana como todas las anteriores, y él tal como siempre, había sucumbido en llanto, luego de tratar de que el dolor no lo venciera.

Ese día abriría 'Sortilegios Weasley'. Ya cansado de que su familia se preocupara por su estado de salud, incluido el emocional. Había bajado de peso, pero casi no se le notaba por ya ser delgado. Unas profundas marcas violáceas bajo sus ojos cansados, denotaban su profunda depresión. Aquel era sólo una sombra de lo que había sido George Weasley.

Llegó al número noventa y tres del Callejón Diagon, que estaba completamente desvencijado, con tablas aún cubriendo las ventanas. Entró con poco entusiasmo, para ver lo que quedaba de aquel sueño. Que había durado bastante poco, en realidad. No quería trabajar, no quería hacer nada, pero bueno… habían insistido demasiado y Ron, pese a sus entrenamientos como Auror, estaba muy emocionado con trabajar a su lado. Verdaderamente el chico había crecido. Su "pequeño" hermano se había convertido en un gran apoyo.

Empezó por lo básico, juntar todo lo que estaba desparramado por el suelo, varitas falsas quebradas por la mitad, papeles, puñados de surtidos saltaclases, cajas vacías. Le costaría armar todo aquello nuevamente. Solo. En cuanto se puso a pensar nuevamente y los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas, la campana de la puerta de entrada sonó.

- No está abierto al público. Por si no se da cuenta no hay nada aquí - soltó amargado sin siquiera darse vuelta.

- Pensé que necesitarías ayuda… - soltó una voz que tardó un par de segundos en reconocer.

Con un movimiento miró a la chica y sonrió con tristeza.

- Siempre es bueno que te den una mano, Angie…

La morena sonrió y caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él. Lo abrazó sin que pudiera replicar nada. En el funeral de Fred, George no había querido tener a ninguna persona cerca, y la ignoró olímpicamente. George se había tensado bastante.

- ¿Cómo estás, George? - le preguntó al separarse.

- Bien - mintió con descaro, imprimiendo en su rostro una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

- No me mientas, puedes hablar conmigo - soltó Angelina mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

El pelirrojo se estremeció. Quizás nunca había notado la fuerza que tenía la mirada de la ex capitana de Gryffindor. Se recordó que ella había estado con Fred y quitó todas las ideas que se le habían agolpado en la cabeza.

- Estoy bien - soltó secamente dándose la vuelta para seguir con su trabajo.

Se giró sobre sus talones, continuando con su trabajo, levantando cajas del suelo y tirándolas bruscamente hacia un rincón. Trató de no prestar atención al hecho de que Angelina seguía allí, observándolo y sin decirle nada. Maldijo para sus adentros mientras tiraba todo lo que estaba a su paso.

La chica carraspeó, llamándole la atención. Él hizo oídos sordos. Con su varita levitó lo que había podido reunir en ese rincón, hacia fuera. Cuando volvió ella lo estaba mirando austeramente, con los brazos cruzados.

- No quiero hablar, ¿entiendes? No quiero…

- ¿Dónde está George Weasley? - le preguntó sin moverse de su lugar - Porque tú no eres él… eres una farsa.

- ¡El George que tú conociste se fue con Fred! - bramó quebrándose. - ¿De acuerdo? Me molesta que me hagan hablar de este tema, me pone enfermo. Primero mi familia, ahora tú… Déjame en paz.

Angelina nuevamente se acercó a él, tomándolo del brazo en cuanto hizo el ademán de darse vuelta. Lo miró fijamente, haciendo que desviara la mirada hacia el suelo.

- Mírame - le ordenó con la voz dura.

George fijó sus ojos nuevamente en ella, cayéndose así todas sus barreras. Ella lo abrazó nuevamente y él le correspondió llorando a lágrima viva. Angelina lo contuvo, lo sostuvo mientras los espasmos se apoderaban de él. George no hacía más que pronunciar el nombre de su hermano con dolor. Ella se unió al llanto del pelirrojo y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

- Yo también lo extraño, pero la vida sigue, George - soltó limpiándose las lágrimas una vez que se habían separado. - No puedes estar así… Sigue adelante.

- No puedo, Angie - gimió.

- Sí que puedes, hazlo por tu madre, por tu familia… - lo tomó por los hombros. - A él no le gustaría verte así, ¿no lo crees?

- Supongo que me golpearía - razonó.

- Abrirás el negocio y saldrás ¿de acuerdo? - le sonrió - Yo te ayudaré con esto…

- ¿Esperas una paga, Johnson? - sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, enjugándose las lágrimas. - Era broma, puedes trabajar aquí si quieres… me ayudarías muchísimo.

- Claro que sí - dijo altanera con media sonrisa, sacando la varita del bolsillo de su túnica para empezar a limpiar. - No lograrás hacerlo sin mí - bromeó.

Años después, sentado en la sala de su casa con su primogénito, Fred, en brazos, George recordaba el día en que ella hizo que quisiera seguir estando vivo. Recordó su primer beso, meses después de aquel día. El miedo y la culpa que sintió, y el darse cuenta de que ella lo quería y que no veía en él a Fred, sino simplemente a George. Ella lo quería y lo había ayudado en todo momento. Recordó el día de su boda, en el que ella estaba más bella que nunca. Recordó sus besos y caricias, que habían sido un bálsamo para sus heridas.

Le sonrió a su bebé que hacía muecas. Aún no podía creer que era padre. No podía creer que fuera tan feliz. Aunque a pesar de que todo le resultaba tan lejano, la muerte de su hermano aún le dolía, pero sabía que de algún modo, Fred vivía en él. Y que siempre estaría en su memoria y en su corazón. Pasara lo que pasara, él estaba ahí, sonriéndole desde alguna parte.

* * *

_Bien... gracias por haber llegado hasta acá._

_Como habrán visto, en el fic está Angelina. En lo personal, cuando me enteré lo de ella y Fred me inventé muchísimas cosas para explicarlo, en fin es un tema dentro del canon del que se puede dicutir, aunque yo estoy conforme. A mi punto de vista, tal como el de otros, lo de Angelina y Fred no era AMOR propiamente dicho, salieron un tiempo, si, pero no llegó a mayores y volvieron a ser amigos antes de que fuera irreversible. Con esa teoría estoy absolutamente conforme. _

_El título del fic, es de una canción de Alter Bridge. Se las recomiendo._

_Muchas gracias por leer._

o

o

o

**Sz**


End file.
